bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Invisible Arm Wrestling/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Invisible Arm Wrestling. Transcript (Scene opens to a close-up on Ichabeezer's face, before cutting to a close-up on Tina's face, before revealing that the two are competing in an arm-wrestling match, using gloves covering their invisible hands. A crowd is watching the match between Ichabeezer and Tina. After a bit of struggling, Ichabeezer beats Tina.) Ichabeezer: Ha-ha! Consider your arm wrestled, Celerina! Crowd: (cheering) (Tina is saddened about losing to Ichabeezer before leaving in shame.) Ichabeezer: Oh yeah! That's right! I'm the best! Now, which one of you wants to go next? (The crowd doesn't respond, before the camera zooms in on Bob and Larry, who are in the back of the crowd.) Ichabeezer: (Off-screen) Larry? Larry: Uh, I don't want to! Ichabeezer: Oh, come on! One game! What are ya? Scared? Larry: N-N-No, it's just that it's... it's just... uh... I don't want to embarrass you! Crowd: Oh! Ichabeezer: Embarrass me? Ha! You're dreaming! Larry: I've never told anyone this before, but um, I'm the all-time champion of arm wrestling in the entire universe! Crowd: (gasps) Ichabeezer: What?! Bob: Are you sure you're not just making this up to avoid arm-wrestling? Larry: Why would the arm-wrestling champion of the universe avoid arm-wrestling? Bob: (groans) (Ichabeezer stares threateningly at Larry after that. Scene switches to Tina sadly approaching Pa Grape's store, before cutting to inside, where Tina is facing Pa.) Tina: Give me a milk please, Pa. Make it chocolate. (Pa gives the glass of chocolate milk to Tina, who drinks it down, then places the empty glass on the counter again.) Pa: Why so glum, Tina? Tina: These noodle arms are never gonna win me an arm-wrestling match. Pa: Huh. Maybe a former arm-wrestler could train you and get you into shape? Tina: But I don't know a former arm-wrestler. Pa: Oh, really? (Pa jumps off the counter and does chin-ups on the ceiling bar, before jumping off and landing behind the sardine display, before picking up the entire display all by himself.) Pa: Ha-ha! Super strength! (Pa then jumps in front of Tina once again.) Tina: So, do you know any? Pa: Me! Tina: Oh! Really?! Pa: By the time I'm done with ya, you'll be an arm-wrestling machine! Tina: Yeah! (Scene switches to Jimmy and Madame Blueberry arm-wrestling each other, before Larry approaches the ring.) Larry: You're both doing it all wrong. Put some muscle into it. (Camera pans to Ichabeezer, who is sitting in the bleachers while staring suspiciously at Larry.) Ichabeezer: There's no way Larry is an arm-wrestling champion. And I'm gonna prove it! Larry: The secret is to force the other person's arm down without letting them force your arm down. Ichabeezer: (Off-screen) Hey, Larry! (Camera pans over to show Ichabeezer, accompanied by Mayor Archibald, Petunia, Junior, Corn Man, Corn Woman, and a female pea.) Ichabeezer: Why don't you tell us, in great detail, the story of how you became the champion of the universe! Madame Blueberry: Ooh! Do tell! Larry: Uh.. sure! Well, there was me, obviously. And, uh, another guy! And he was really tall! And he looked at me and said, "I'm gonna wrestle your arms right off!" But I just looked at him right back and said something really, really cool! Crowd: (murmuring in amazement) Larry: So, we get in the ring and wrestle! Arm-wise! (Scene switches to in Larry's daydream, where Larry and the corn man are wearing their gloves while prepared to arm-wrestle. The two then link arms and arm-wrestle.) Larry: And everything begins to shake from the force of it all! And the walls collapsed and volcanoes erupted and explosions exploded! And just when it couldn't get any more intense, it did! (Mayor Archibald falls over.) Larry: And then, slam! (In Larry's daydream, Larry beats the corn man, who falls over, causing the ground to shake. Cut back to reality.) Larry: I pinned his arm to the ground! Ichabeezer: (laughing) Yeah! As if anyone would believe that. (The crowd rushes past Ichabeezer, while cheering for Larry.) Jimmy: Larry's a superstar! Madame Blueberry: Three cheers for Larry! All: Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Jimmy: I bet he could even beat a dinosaur! Ichabeezer: (quietly) That gives me an idea! (Scene switches to outside the House, where Pa gives a jump rope to Tina.) Pa: Okay, let's see what ya got. (Tina takes the jump rope from Pa and starts jump roping.) Tina: One, two, three, four, five, six! (Tina trips on the jump rope and falls forward until running into a rock. Scene switches to Pa holding up a piece of wood in front of Tina.) Pa: Try to break this board. (Tina, who is wearing gloves, punches the board, but hurts her invisible hand.) Tina: Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Pa: Alright, let's just do some push-ups. Drop and give me fifty! (Tina gets onto her invisible hands and starts doing push-ups, but is not strong enough to push herself back up, before she falls down in exhaustion. Pa stares in concern. Scene switches to Pa and Tina at a wrestling table, while Pa is now wearing a glove.) Pa: Let's try this. I'm gonna teach ya a maneuver that never fails. The Zing Zang Zoom. Watch me. (Tina and Pa link gloves after that.) Pa: Zing! Zang! Zoom! (Pa pins Tina's glove to the table.) Pa: Give it a try. Tina: Zing! Zang! Zoom! (Tina pins Pa's glove to the table, but pins it too hard, causing Pa to get spun around until he gets sent flying and lands in the lake after that. Pa then jumps up out of the lake.) Pa: Ya did it! Tina: I did it! (Scene switches to back in the House, where Larry is in the arm-wrestling ring as music starts playing.) Larry: (singing) My muscles are pumped On my invisible arms I've got muscles in clumps On my invisible legs There is no better shape Than the shape I'm in I can even do chin-ups Though I don't have a chin I'm the greatest arm wrestler In history I'll beat you using muscles You cannot see The guys I defeat Always point and wonder All: (singing) Who's that incredibly ripped cucumber? Larry: (singing) So be prepared 'Cause soon you'll learn My invisible hand Has a grip that's firm I move to hip-hop beats I'm excited to hear In the headphones on my invisible ears And it's over before I work up a sweat I wrap a towel around my neck Though I don't have a neck The guys I defeat Always point and wonder All: (singing) Who's that incredibly ripped cucumber? Who's that incredibly ripped cucumber? (The song ends. Scene switches to the crowd of corn and peas standing outside of Pa Grape's store, before Larry comes out while wearing a pair of sunglasses and a towel around his neck while Jimmy and Madame Blueberry follow him.) Larry: Yeah, so, I won a hundred different matches using only my pinkie. (The crowd starts cheering while taking pictures of Larry.) Larry: Please, please, take as many flash photographs as you want. (Cut to a montage of pictures getting taken of Larry in different poses, such as posing with a Corn Man, with Jimmy and Madame Blueberry, with a hesistant Bob, and with a non-cooperative Cherry Cat. Cut to Larry getting interviewed by Beau Rockley.) Beau: Larry, how does it feel to be one of the greatest arm-wrestlers who ever lived? Larry: Oh, I don't think I'm one of the greatest. Crowd: (gasps) Larry: Because I think I am the greatest! Crowd: (cheering) Man: I love ya, man! Larry: Love you too, bro! Beau: As champion of the whole entire universe, does that mean you arm-wrestled on Mars? Larry: Ha! Mars, Jupiter, that planet that's not a planet anymore, wrestled them all! Crowd: (cheering) Buford: Could I have your autograph? Larry: Sure, kid. (Larry autographs Buford's notebook. Ichabeezer then approaches the crowd.) Ichabeezer: Excuse me. I would be looking for the arm-wrestling champion of the universe? (Larry finishes autographing.) Larry: Guilty as charged! Ichabeezer? Uh, what can I do you for? Ichabeezer: You can beat anyone at arm-wrestling, huh? Jimmy: He sure can! Ichabeezer: Even a dinosaur? Madame Blueberry: He could beat ten dinosaurs! Ichabeezer: Good! 'Cause look who's here to arm-wrestle you! (The ground starts shaking, causing some pebbles to jump up and down on the ground, before the camera is focused on the base of Takeasaurus's lower body, before Takeasaurus shows up in front of the surprised crowd.) Takeasaurus: It's me! Takeasaurus! (laughs) I bet ya didn't see that comin'! Jimmy: Wow! A dinosaur! Larry's gonna school you! Madame Blueberry: Indeed! He's going to give you quite the informal education! Isn't that right, Larry? (Cut to Larry looking shocked at the sight of Takeasaurus, dropping his glove in fright. Larry: Um, uh, yep! That's right! Hold me back! Hold me back! (quietly, to Jimmy and Madame Blueberry) Hold me back! Hold me back! (Jimmy and Madame Blueberry do so) Hold me back! Hold me back! Ichabeezer: Great! We have a ring ready to go in the courtyard! We've have ourselves a "New Champion of the Universe" match. (laughing) (Ichabeezer leaves, followed by Takeasaurus.) Larry: Gulp! (Scene switches to the crowds in the bleachers at the wrestling ring, cheering while Takeasaurus is jump roping.) Ichabeezer: You're the best! Takeasaurus: I'm the best! Ichabeezer: He's the worst! Takeasaurus: He's the worst! Ichabeezer: Hey, Petunia! Takeasaurus: Oh, hey, Petunia! (Bob and Larry approach the wrestling ring, while Larry is frightened when he sees Takeasaurus jump roping while laughing.) Bob: Larry, are you sure you wanna go through with this? Larry: Uh, sure, why wouldn't I? (Scene switches to Takeasaurus, who is now lifting two cars in the air, similar to lifting weights. Bob faces Larry after that.) Bob: Lying only makes things worse. Larry: Hmm. I've got arm-wrestling to do! (Larry takes a deep breath and approaches the wrestling ring, while the crowd is still cheering, before Larry puts on his wrestling glove and gets into the ring with Takeasaurus. Larry is then nervous when he finds himself standing in front of Takeasaurus.) Takeasaurus: Are you prepared to be destroyed by Takeasaurus?! Jimmy: Arm-wrestle that dinosaur, Larry! Madame Blueberry: Yes, arm-wrestle that dinosaur! (Larry nervously holds out his glove, before he and Takeasaurus link gloves together.) Ichabeezer: Last chance to back out, Larry! (Larry looks over at Bob, who is in the back of the bleachers with some popcorn and giving him an encouraging nod. Larry then faces Takeasaurus.) Larry: Let's arm-wrestle! (Bob makes a pouty face as he eats his popcorn.) Ichabeezer: On your mark, get set... arm-wrestle! (Larry tries to arm-wrestle Takeasaurus, but can't because Takeasaurus is too strong for him, so Larry can't pin his invisible arm down. Takeasaurus easily lifts up Larry in the air before pinning his arm to the ground, causing Larry to get spun around before he gets sent flying while screaming in anguish, until he hits the ceiling fan and falls back down into the ring again, crashing right through the bottom.) Larry: Owie! Crowd: (groaning) (Larry comes out from the bottom of the ring rather dizzily, before he faces the crowd.) Larry: I, I lied about being the arm-wrestling champion of the universe. Crowd: (gasps) Madame Blueberry: (screaming) (Jimmy falls over in shock.) Larry: I'm not even very good at arm-wrestling. I was even afraid to try. That's why I lied. Corn Man: Say it isn't so, Larry. Larry: I'm sorry. (Larry leaves the ring, while Bob feels sorry for Larry. Camera pans over to Takeasaurus.) Takeasaurus: So, that makes me the new arm-wrestling champion of the universe! Oh yeah! I'm the best! Tina: (Off-screen) Not so fast! (Camera pans over to Tina, who jumps into the ring with Takeasaurus, while Pa accompanies her.) Tina: I'll arm-wrestle you! Takeasaurus: Sure, but you're just a little stick! I'd pick my teeth with you! (Tina and Takeasaurus link gloves.) Ichabeezer: Alright, I want a good, clean match. First to pin the other person's hand down is champion of the universe! On your mark, get set, arm-wrestle! (Tina starts arm-wrestling Takeasaurus, though Takeasaurus seems to be stronger than Tina.) Ichabeezer: Oh yeah! He's got this in the bag! (laughing) That's what you get for challenging a dinosaur to anything! (Close-up on Tina's face, before she closes her eyes.) Tina: Zing! Zang! Zoom! (Tina throws Takeasaurus in slow-motion.) Takeasaurus: (slow-motion) Whoa! Ichabeezer: (slow-motion) No! (Takeasaurus gets pinned to the floor of the ring. The crowd is silent, before they start cheering for Tina, while Ichabeezer and Takeasaurus leave in shame. Pa hops up onto the table.) Pa: Our new arm-wrestling champion of the universe, Tina Celerina! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry being trained by Tina, while jump-roping.) Tina: Faster! Faster! Faster! Come on, you can do it! Larry: If only I had been honest and trained like you, Tina, I could be the actual champion of the universe! Tina: That's true! Now, less talk, more training! Zing! Zang! Zoom! Bob: Zing! Zang! Zoom! Larry: Zing! Zang! Zoom! (Bob, Larry, and Tina still jump-rope, before the screen irises out, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts